


if i was a man i'd make my move

by hadrons_collide



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keyleth asks Vex to help her practice kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i was a man i'd make my move

**Author's Note:**

> Some super self-indulgent fluffy smooching ladies because I am truly predictable and Critical Role has consumed me over the past month. Title from _Paris (Ooh La La)_ by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals (which is on Laura's Vex playlist and I thought this lyric was pretty fitting). This is the first thing I've started writing in the last like 10 months that I've actually finished so idk what that says about me.

Vex doesn’t expect to find Keyleth on the other side of her door. It’s not a bad surprise- usually the only late night visitor she gets is Vax when he can’t sleep or has a ridiculous prank he wants help with. But now, it’s Keyleth, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other in the hallway.

“Hey, Vex! Is this weird? This is weird, I should go.” It’s obvious she’s nervous about something, so Vex pulls Keyleth into her room. 

“It’s only weird if you stand in the hallway the whole time, darling.” She offers Keyleth a smile and shuts the door behind her. “So, what brings you here at this hour?”

Keyleth sits at the foot of Vex’s bed, twisting her hands together. “We can… we can talk about stuff, right? That’s what girls do, right?”

A grin creeps across Vex’s face and she sits excitedly next to Keyleth, grabbing her hands. “Ooh, are we talking about boys? Is this about Kashaw? Because you never did tell me everything about that…”

Keyleth blushes as red as her hair. “That’s just it. I did tell you everything.”

“So it was just a kiss, then?”

She nods. “I mean, I don’t- I don’t think it was bad. I mean, I liked it. But I don’t know if it was good. He did run away almost immediately…”

Vex squeezes Keyleth’s hands, reassuring her. “He probably remembered he was married to a vengeful goddess of death and didn’t want her to hate you forever or something.”

Keyleth tenses. “Oh, no, I forgot about her! What if she comes back for me? What if she… smites me, or something?”

“Don’t worry, darling,” Vex says, reaching up to soothingly stroke Keyleth’s cheek. “I’ll protect you.” Keyleth cracks a smile, and Vex smiles back. “So, is that what you wanted to talk about?”

“Sort of…” She pauses and looks at Vex. “I don’t want this to be awkward, though.”

Vex sighs. “Is this about Vax? Because I have noticed him flirting with you.”

Keyleth nods slowly. “Yeah. I have, too.” She pulls her hands away from Vex’s and starts smoothing out her hair. It’s a nervous habit that Vex has noticed her doing from time to time, so she offers the druid another reassuring smile.

“He is my brother, but you’re also my friend, Keyleth. And I want you both to be happy.” Vex pauses and makes a face. “Just maybe not in front of me?”

“Yeah, that’s what I wanted to talk about.” She takes a deep breath before continuing. “Because I don’t know what I’m doing, and Vax is, you know, experienced- he’s handsome, and he knows things, I mean, he’s got Gilmore and all that- and I just, you know, if he does actually kiss me, I don’t think I want him to run away, and I’m afraid he’s gonna run away.” She blushes a deep red and continues rambling. “And that’s why I came to you, because you’re also experienced-“

Vex opens her mouth to argue, but then she realizes she can’t. She’s been with more people with Vax (or at least that she knows of) and she has been flirting with Percy a lot recently, which Keyleth clearly noticed. Vex decides to let this one slide, mostly because she thinks she knows where Keyleth might be going with this, and if she’s right…

“And I was hoping… that you could, somehow, help me out?”

Vex smirks. She loves being right. “Of course, darling!” Vex reaches for Keyleth’s hands again, squeezing them in her own. “What were you thinking?”

She wants this to be Keyleth’s idea, because if Vex is honest with herself, she’s wanted to kiss Keyleth for a while. Keyleth is gorgeous, but Vex had kind of assumed a while ago that nothing would ever happen. 

Keyleth briefly meets Vex’s eyes then glances back down at their hands, voice quiet. “Maybe we could… you know, practice. Kissing.”

Vex nods. “Whatever you want, Keyleth.”

“Okay,” Keyleth says, starting to lean in to Vex. “Okay.” She stops, inches away from Vex’s mouth, and Vex closes the distance between them and kisses her.

It’s been a while since Vex has kissed a girl – dreaming about kissing Zahra doesn’t count – so she’d forgotten how nice it is. Keyleth’s skin is soft under her hands, there’s no stubble rubbing against her face, and when Vex pulls away, Keyleth makes the cutest little noise of disappointment in the back of her throat.

“That was…” Keyleth pauses, a little breathless. “That was definitely better than kissing Kash.”

Vex smiles widely at her. “Yeah, I forgot how much better it is. Kissing girls, I mean.” She raises an eyebrow at Keyleth. “Wanna do it again?”

“Yeah,” Keyleth says, matching Vex’s smile.

“Fantastic!” Vex squeezes Keyleth’s hand again and reaches up, threading her fingers through Keyleth’s hair. “I’m gonna step it up a bit this time, okay? Just follow my lead and don’t be afraid to use your hands.”

Keyleth nods and leans in to kiss Vex this time. She’s still tentative, but when Vex opens her mouth, Keyleth follows suit, letting Vex deepen the kiss. Vex sighs against Keyleth’s lips, hand moving to Keyleth’s neck and pulling her in closer. Keyleth tentatively reaches for Vex, her hands slowly moving from Vex’s shoulder to cup her face to tangle in her hair.

They stay like that for a few minutes, lips pressed together and hands shifting from hair to faces to each other’s hands and back again. When Keyleth finally pulls back to breathe, she leans her forehead against Vex’s and smiles.

“So. Kissing is definitely pretty great,” Keyleth says.

“Oh, absolutely,” Vex agrees. “And sex is even better.”

She sees Keyleth freeze up, sees the slight panic in her eyes, and Vex plants a quick, reassuring kiss on the tip of her nose. “Don’t worry, darling, you don’t have to rush into anything you don’t want. And if someone tries to make you, tell me and I’ll put an arrow through their face. But when you’re ready to learn, I’m definitely happy to help.”

Keyleth’s smiling again, a light blush across her cheeks. “Yeah, I think I’d like that. Eventually. But right now, I think I want to get really good at kissing.” She raises her eyebrows at Vex. “Wanna help me out?”

Vex grins and leans in. “Absolutely, darling,” she whispers against Keyleth’s lips.


End file.
